Finally Trusting
by hersilentsentinel
Summary: Very brief oneshot of Cophine, after their scene in 1x10. Contains SPOILERS! just needed to work out some angst left over from that damn season finale. Might add on later, hence the "in progress." It's my first fic so any comments/feedback is welcome! EDIT: Updates will be slow, I apologize!
1. Chapter 1

She hung there, wrapped tightly in Delphine's arms. She felt long fingers stroking her back, up and down, that rhythm that had lulled her to sleep after their first time. The soft exhalations of warm air against the crook of her neck sent thrills across her skin. For a moment she could almost forget about the blood. Almost. She felt her body tense and she pulled back, feeling her throat close. Delphine pulled back, afraid she'd done something to upset her. She coughed once, twice, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. Delphine stared as blood began to drip through the crack between Cosima's thumb and index finger.

"Help me."

The words came out gargled by blood and tears. Cosima reached her clean hand out to Delphine, grasping the woman's left hand and squeezing gently. Delphine nodded. She pulled Cosima up gently, taking much of her weight as she walked her slowly towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine reached out and grabbed a towel from the wall, her right arm still looped around Cosima's waist. She flipped the faucet on, letting a stream of luke warm water soak into the material. She turned and gently pushed Cosima down onto the toilet seat and knelt in front of her. She dabbed at Cos's mouth, slowly removing the blood that had dried on the woman's lower lip and chin. Cosima kept her eyes closed the entire time, hand clutching Delphine's. They sat in silence, Delphine occasionally moving to rinse off the towel. When there was no more blood to remove, she just sat in front of Cosima.

"Cos! Cos, are you here? I've got to talk to you! Cos!"

Cosima looked up, "Yeah?" She let out a small cough. "Yeah, Sarah, I'm here." Delphine scooted backwards and Cosima stood up, pulling down her dress as she pushed through the beads hanging from the bathroom door, into the living room.

Sarah was pacing back and forth, her hands periodically raking through her hair, tears pouring down her face. She froze when she saw Cosima.

"They took Kira, Cos."

"What? No, no, they wouldn't have," Cosima stopped, wracking her brain for any hints Leekie might have let slip about this happening.

Sarah was pacing again. "Obviously they did. That stupid bitch Rachel! Her, Leekie, Paul, Delphine, they've fucked us all over and left us with nothing! What the hell am I going to do, Cos?" Sarah reached up and gingerly touched her jaw, wincing when she felt the bruise. She turned to Cosima. "I need her, Cos. I need her back!"

"Ok, ok, um, hold on a sec." Cosima raced to the open computers, quickly logging in to hers. "Delphine! Come on, I think I know a way we can find her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I promise I'll stop posting such short chapters soon (I'm finally figuring where this fic is gonna go!). More to come soon, promise!

Sarah's head snapped up. Her eyes flew between Cosima and the door to the bathroom.

"Cos…"

"It's OK Sarah. I know what I said, and…and I was wrong." Cosima turned as Delphine pushed aside the beads and headed towards them. "I'll catch you up later."

"I am not here because of Leekie," Delphine said as she sat down beside Cosima. "I am here because of her." She nodded her head towards the woman beside her, whose fingers were already flying across the keys.

Cosima let out a small cough as she worked. Delphine pulled her laptop onto her lap and looked over at her.

"Ok, so remember that time when Alison pretended to be you, Sarah?" Cosima said, eyes never leaving her screen. "Well, I gave Alison a tracking device to put on Kyra." She looked up at Sarah, trying to gauge her reaction.

Sarah threw her arms up in the air, "What the hell, Cos! You were going to tell me, yeah?"

"Yeah, I was." She turned back to the screen. "Eventually," she added under her breath. "Anyway, here, Delphine," she pointed to the screen. A flashing blue target was speeding towards the heart of the city at an alarming pace. "That's where Kira is." Delphine nodded, pushing a stray lock out of her face. Cosima tilted the screen back. "And now, we've just got to figure out where they're taking her."

"They will not hurt her," Delphine said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure as hell gonna trust _you_." Sarah spat the words, glaring sideways at her. "You hurt _her_!" She jabbed her finger towards Cosima, who was still staring fixedly at the screen. Delphine shrank back from the woman. She turned to Cosima.

"What can I do?"

"They've stopped. We're going, come on, I've got the address." Cosima rose quickly, grabbing her keys from the coffee table and heading for the door with Delphine trailing behind her.

Sarah ran in front of them and stood in front of the door, arms crossed. "Tell me where my daughter is, Cosima."

"Sarah, you've got to go tell Felix and Mrs. S that we know where she is. And Art, while you're at it…"

"Bloody hell." Sarah reached into her back pocket and pulled out Beth's phone. After a moment she moved away from the door, staring pointedly at the two women as they hurried out into the dark hall.

"Hey, Fee? Yeah, Cos found Kira."


End file.
